


halloween

by stydiasforever



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, This is so fluffy oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasforever/pseuds/stydiasforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has the perfect couple costume for her and Stiles - unfortunately, he has a completely different one in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	halloween

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD THIS IS SO FLUFFY AND SHORT BUT HAPPY HALLOWEEN Y'ALL

"Hey, babe, your dad let me in on his way out," Lydia announced as she traipsed through the door of her boyfriend's bedroom with shopping bags in hand.

Stiles, who was sitting on his bed completely naked other than his boxers, flailed a little bit at the sound of her voice, clearly not expecting her arrival. He moved his laptop, which he seemed to have been doing homework on judging by his concentrated features and rapid typing. 

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming over," he said, though he didn't sound displeased in the slightest. "I'll put some clothes on."

Lydia smirked, giving him an appreciative look as he walked over to her. "Don't get dressed on my account, I'm perfectly fine with this."

Stiles rolled his eyes, bending down to kiss her. She reached up to cup his face, standing on her tip toes to reach him since she had elected to wear flats. They were much more comfortable, but it made kissing her boyfriend who was barely an inch shy of six feet quite the challenge.

He walked over to his closet after letting go of her, pulling a t-shirt over his head (Lydia only pouted slightly) and grabbing some sweatpants from his bottom drawer. He then settled back onto his bed, motioning for her to join him. Lydia was tempted to oblige; she'd barely seen him all week since they were both busy studying for midterms and she hadn't slept over there once, so she was really missing the feeling of curling up in his arms, but she was too excited about the contents of her shopping bags.

"I have to show you something," Lydia grinned, holding up the black plastic bag. She pulled out a black leather jacket and matching jeans in Stiles' size, as well as an enormous vat of hair gel.

Stiles' raised an eyebrow, staring at her blankly.

"It's your Halloween costume!" she exclaimed. "You're Danny Zuko, and I get to be Sandy."

When Stiles looked less than enthusiastic after a few moments had passed, Lydia frowned.

"You know Grease is my favourite movie."

"I thought The Notebook was your favourite movie," Stiles quipped, getting up from his position on the bed and walking over to her once more.

Lydia rolled her eyes, throwing the costume down on his bed and - a bit reluctantly - allowed him to put his hands on her waist and bring her close to him once again.

"I already went as Allie in ninth grade, you of all people should know that," she joked, poking fun at his long-time crush on her.

He mocked offense by pouting slightly and furrowing his eyebrows. Most of the time they avoided the subject of his childhood infatuation with her, but every once in a while she brought it up just to get a reaction out of him. He didn't mind much, although he did get a bit embarrassed when she recalled stories of his obsessiveness.

"It's not the movie that's the issue," Stiles muttered, his arms wrapping fully around her torso. "I just, uh, already picked out costumes for us. In fact, I kinda had yours shipped to your house."

Lydia raised her eyebrows, shifting back a step. "What costumes?" Stiles bowed his head somewhat shamefully, his response leaving his mouth in a low murmur. 

"Han Solo and Princess Leia."

Lydia pushed away from him, her eyes wide and full of rage and disbelief.

"Stiles! I am not dressing up as a character from Star Wars just to fulfill some weird nerd fantasy," Lydia exclaimed, sitting down on the bed and crossing her arms. "What is it, that skimpy metal bikini you're always talking about?"

"No!" Stiles exclaimed defensively. "It's not a weird nerd fantasy. It's a great costume, thousands of couples have done this. I promise you'll like it when you see it."

Lydia shook her head. There was no way in hell she was wearing some ridiculous space costume. No freaking way.

"Maybe we should just do separate costumes then," Lydia stated bluntly. "You can be your Jedi-whatever and I can actually look half-decent."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Deal."

-

Lydia absolutely hated fighting with Stiles. She knew it was stupid; every couple fought, and their little spat had been so trivial and unimportant that it would probably be forgotten by the next day.

Normally, she would've just worn her extremely sexy Sandy costume and strutted into the party with confidence. She would never have admit defeat and put on the ridiculous white robes, even going as far as putting her hair in two buns, if it had been for anyone else. But this was Stiles, who had made so many sacrifices and gone out of his way so many times to make her happy. She figured she could handle being a nerd for one night.

Stiles probably wasn't still mad at her, but he hadn't called her before bed like he normally would and hadn't texted her once all day leading up to the party at Kira's. She figured he wasn't planning on picking her up, so she drove herself over to Kira's in her full-out Princess Leia costume that, surely enough, had come in the mail. When Lydia arrived, the party was already in full-swing with cars lined up around the block and music blasting from the house.

"Lydia?" Kira said as she opened the door, wording her name like a question. "What are you wearing?"

Kira was wearing a simple but sexy Catwoman costume, and she looked absolutely incredible. She looked both impressed and surprised by Lydia's outfit of choice.

"Stiles bought it, he's going as Han Solo," Lydia muttered, stepping inside. "Is he here yet? Because if he doesn't even show up-"

It took her about five seconds to spot her boyfriend in the crowd of people, and her jaw nearly dropped. He wasn't wearing the signature brown vest and pants or carrying the "authentic blaster gun" he bought at Comic Con a few years back, but instead he wore the black leather jacket Lydia had given him and had applied enough hair gel to make him look like the perfect fifties greaser. Naturally, Lydia was turned on. He was talking to Scott (who was, of course, Batman) and Lydia's heart was beating a mile a minute because _holy shit he looked so hot._

It only took her a few seconds of shock to walk out to him, and as soon as he saw her, he gasped. "Lyds, you-"

"I know," she smiled. "I felt bad for getting so worked up over a stupid costume, so I gave in. Apparently, you did too."

Stiles laughed, running a hand through his slicked-back hair. "Too much?"

She shook her head, stepping closer to him so their bodies were almost touching. Lydia glanced over at Scott, who had already wandered off somewhere to leave them alone.

"It's perfect," she murmured, "how do you feel about heading up to the guest bedroom for a few minutes? It's been a long day fighting Sith Lords and I'd really love to unwind..."

She knew her terminology and context was probably was off, but Stiles grinned like a child on Christmas morning nonetheless.

"Let's split, baby girl," he feigned a stereotypical fifties Californian accent, making Lydia giggle and also feel an urgent need to take that leather jacket off of him (she knew she picked that costume for a reason.)

She leaned in to kiss him, but he was already pulling her up the stairs by her left hand, Lydia holding the fabric of her white robes to keep herself from tripping.

Best Halloween ever.

**Author's Note:**

> mcmartinskis on Tumblr :)


End file.
